1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus including a transmitting side set that transmits a video signal and a receiving side set that displays an image on a display screen based on the video signal received from the transmitting side.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the price of AV (audiovisual) equipment has been reduced while achieving improvement in performance. Particularly, thin-shape video display apparatus having a display screen such as a PDP or a liquid crystal display panel have rapidly been spreading throughout general households. In these kinds of video display apparatus, the screen and the control device must be separately installed because of their thin-shape design. Therefore, the video display apparatus often employs an arrangement having separate sets on the transmitting and receiving sides. The transmitting side set (hereinafter simply as the “transmitting set”) includes a video signal generating portion such as a satellite broadcasting tuner and a DVD player. The receiving side set (hereinafter simply as the “receiving set”) includes a display screen.
In the separate type video display apparatus, a highly directional radio communication medium using microwaves in the SHF band or light such as an infrared beam is used to transmit video signals, the associated audio signals, and information such as control signals from the transmitting set to the receiving set. In this case, in order to secure a good transmission state of signals between the transmitting and receiving sets, the spatial matching of the signal transmission path must be adjusted between these sets.
In a conventional video display apparatus, at the receiving set, the received state of a test signal transmitted from the transmitting set must always be measured to adjust the orientation of the transmitting set or the direction of the transmitting output so that the received state of the test signal is optimized. This adjusting operation should be performed by at least a pair of workers. When the positional relation between the transmitting and receiving sets changes for some reason, the adjusting operation must be carried out once again, which will result in the reduction in efficiency.